zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Triss Ranuncul
Triss Ranuncul – čarodějka. Je přezdívána "Čtrnáctou z pahorku", protože se mylně domnívalo, že zemřela během bitvy o Soddenský pahorek. Přítelkyně Geralta z Rivie a Yennefer z Vengenbergu, přičemž ke Geraltovi chová velmi silné city. Setkáváme se s ní v Krvi elfů, kde nepotěší Yennefer svým krátkodobým poměrem s Geraltem při svém pobytu na Kaer Morhen. Nějakou dobu se starala o Ciri a je jako její starší sestra. Jen díky jejím námitkám nebyly Ciri nakonec podány škodlivé elixíry, když zaklínači navrhovali, aby podstoupila Zkoušku trav, aby nějak udrželi její magickou sílu. To by totiž Ciri buď zabilo, nebo proměnilo v mutanta, což by znamenalo, že by se stala neplodnou jako ostatní zaklínači. Je zakládající členkou Lóže čarodějek a společně s Fercartem a Keirou Metz rádkyně krále Foltesta. Je známá pro svou krásu a své pěstěné kaštanové vlasy. Rovněž je to schopná léčitelka, která při sobě nosí spoustu magický lektvarů, které ale nikdy sama neužívá, protože je na magii alergická. V polském originále Triss Merigold, v české verzi kvůli možné záměně s Marigoldem (v polštině Jaskier) přejmenována na Triss Ranuncul (lat. "Pryskyřník"). Je jednou z klíčových postav videoher Zaklínač, Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů a Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon Triss je jednou z hlavních postav hry Zaklínač. Je jedním z prvních lidí, které Geralt potkává poté, co ho zbylí zaklínači najdou ležet v bezvědomí v lese. Během přepadení Kaer Morhen je Triss vážně zraněna a potřebuje speciální lektvar. Jeho vyrobení je jedním z prvních herních úkolů. Po dramatickém boji s Azarem Javedem v bažinách, kdy je Geralt zraněn, se o něj Triss stará ve svém luxusním domě v Kupecké čtvrti. Během toho jí zahlédne, jak komunikuje s další čarodějnicí a poté je vyšetřen na "vnitřní zranění". Tak se Geraltovi otevře možnost sblížit se s Triss a získat tak první lechtivou kartičku, tzv. sex card. Celá hra je mimo hlavní úkoly protknuta Geraltovou snahou o získání vzpomínek a pocitů, které mu náležely. Částí této snahy je také jeho definování vztahu k Triss, který je přinejmenším velmi blízký. Romance Prolog Během prologu po vyřešení invaze Salamandry na Kaer Morhen je Triss vážně zraněna a potřebuje speciální elixír, který musí Geralt vyrobit. Pokud se to neuspěchá, dá se během toho dostat k první sexuální scéně ve hře. Kapitola III Pokud byla zvolena Triss a ne Shani, aby se postarala o Alvina, je nasnadě druhá možnost romance, když je jí dán rubínový prsten a Geralt je během rozhovoru s Alvinem alespoň jednou neústupný. Úkoly :* Alvin :* Chuť pomsty :* Jde do tuhého :* Ledové zrcadlo :* Nóbl hostina :* Pod ohnivým nebem :* Popel Wyzimy :* Všichni královi muži :* Zámek a klíč :* Zbroj, nepřímo a pouze při zvolení neutrality :* Zřídlo Zápisy do Deníku Odlišnosti od knihy * Po její smrti na Soddenském pahorku a následném okamžitém znovuobjevení Triss zmiňuje, že "už nikdy nebude moct nosit šaty s výstřihem", což naznačuje, že utrpěla určitá závažná zranění na hrudi. Nicméně, ve hře poměrně odvážně odhaluje svůj výstřih bez jakékoliv známky zranění. Také říká, že jí "všichni okamžitě poznali podle mých krásných vlasů. A já je už, sakra, neměla!", čímž naznačuje, že během bitvy ztratila všechny vlasy nebo alespoň jejich podstatnou část. Dále však navazuje, že "byli jsme vyléčeni, zafáčováni, vrátil se nám původní vzhled, vlasy i zrak". * Ve hře je její barva vlasů červená, nicméně v knížkách je popisována jako kaštanová, což je lehce tmavější červená s temnými odstíny. * V knížkách je Triss alergická na elixíry a může se léčit pouze skrze amulety. Ve hře je hned první mise donést jí speciální lektvar (ačkoli Vesemir naznačí, že kvůli její alergii vyžaduje speciální přísady). * Ve hře jsou Trissiny oči zelené, ačkoliv v knížkách jsou přirovnávány k Lapis Lazuli (modrá). Poznámky * Na začátku kapitoly III se Triss nejspíše baví skrze zrcadlo s Keirou Metz. * Pokud se rozhodnete dát jí prsten, musí obsahovat rubín. Žádný jiný nepřijme. Navíc se musíte chovat jako správný otec a alespoň jednou Alvina usadit. * Můžete najít zlatý rubínový pečetní prsten od Salamandrů v bažinách v kapitole III. * Prsten zajistí druhou možnost sexu, třetí, pokud počítáme vyšetření vnitřních zranění zmíněně výše. * Triss není během kapitoly III skoro doma, většinu času tráví na oslavě Leuvaardenů v Novém Narakortě od 17:30 do 3:00. Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů right Triss Ranuncul hraje v druhém díle zaklínače jednu z větších hlavních rolí. Poprvé se objeví v prologu hry jako zaklínačova milenka, její city ke Geraltovi se od prvního dílu nijak nezměnily. Se zaklínačem putuje téměř celým příběhem a hráč několikrát dostane možnost s Triss "zažít románek". Ve Floatsamu pomáhá Zaklínači připravit se na zabití kajrana, obrovské přerostlé nestvůry blokující doky města. Důležitější roli hraje v poslední části hry, kdy se příběh bude točit okolo Lóže čarodějek a několika konspiracím. Bude unesena Nilfgaardským velvyslancem a bude na hráči jestli jí půjde zachránit nebo zvolí jinou možnost. Zápisy do Deníku (Zaklínač 2) :: Čarodějku Triss Ranuncul znám už velmi dlouho, jelikož patří mezi nejbližší Geraltovy přítelkyně. V této mladé, hezké a nadané kouzelnici s rudými vlasy, pocházející z Mariboru, by jen málokdo hledal chichotající se dívenku, jíž kdysi byla. '' :: ''Díky svým znalostem, schopnostem a věrnosti se Triss dostala velice vysoko. Hrdinka od Soddenu, které se někdy přezdívalo Čtrnáctá z pahorku (jelikož byla omylem považována za čtrnáctou čarodějku, která v oné bitvě zahynula), seděla v radě temerského krále Foltesta. A ačkoli se říká, že královská přízeň je nevyzpytatelná – jelikož král jednou z Temerie všechny mágy vyhnal – v době našeho příběhu měla Triss opět Foltestovu důvěru. A co se týče zaklínače... stačilo se na jejich přátelství podívat a bylo jasné, že ti dva mají mnoho společného... a jak se říká, stará láska nerezaví. :: Z těchto důvodů se čarodějka po Foltestově smrti rozhodla, že zaklínači nejlépe pomůže, když mu zůstane po boku. Nedbala na to, že ohrozí svou pozici u dvora, a nabídla svou něžnou pomocnou ruku Geraltovi, ke kterému stále mnoho cítila. : Ačkoliv jsem tam sám nebyl, slyšel jsem o událostech na flotsamském pobřeží nesčetněkrát vyprávět. Třebaže byla Triss velice oslabená a sotva stála na nohou, dokázala udržet magickou bariéru a trojice hrdinů jen díky ní nezahynula šípy Scoia'tael. :: Ve hře Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon Triss se v třetím Zaklínačovi vrací jako vůdkyně čarodějného podsvětí kvůli lovu na čarodějnice započatém Radovidem V. Její vzhled se příliš nezměnil, ale zajímavé jsou její setkání s Yennefer. Zdarma lze také stáhnout DLC, které Triss obleče do dlouhých šatů s poměrně obnaženým výstřihem (což neodpovídá knihám, kde je výslovně řečeno, že Triss nenosí nic odhalujícího dekolt, protože má popálené hrdlo od Soddenského pahorku). Po událostech, které se odehrály v Loc Muinne, se Triss a Geralt (kterému se již vrátila paměť) rozdělili. Triss se rozhodla usídlit se v Novigradu, jež se pro mnohé mágy stal bezpečným útočištěm, a založila si obchod poblíž středu města. Řád Věčného ohně nicméně prohlásil všechny čaroděje za zrádce a podvodníky a začal je zatýkat a vraždit. Triss byla donucena vyhledat ochranu od Krále žebráků, kterému musela proplácet 80% svého zisku, zatímco se pokoušela vydělat dostatek peněz, aby mohla s ostatními mágy utéct z města. Geralt po svém příchodu do města našel Triss u Krále žebráků a pomohl jí zbavit zamořený mlýn krys. Majitel mlýna ji ale udal lovcům čarodějek a nebýt Geralta, byla by uvězněna. Triss doprovází Sigismunda Dijkstru do domu markraběte Henckela, aby se potkala s Geraltem, který pátrá po Dijkstrově ztraceném pokladu. Triss souhlasila, že bude riskovat svůj krk výměnou za Dijkstrovu finanční výpomoc při útěku čarodějů. Geralt poté informoval Dijkstru, že jeho poklad má Caleb Menge, vůdce lovců čarodějek. Když bývalý špion odešel, prozradil Geralt Triss, že Caleb má v zajetí i Dandeliona. Aby pomohla najít Ciri, vypátrala Triss, kde ho ukrývají. Musela se kvůli tomu nechat zajmout a mučit lovci čarodějek, zatímco se Geralt se snažil tyto informace dostat. Nakonec zabila všechny své trýznitele a hned nato i Mengeho. Pokud Geralt pomůže Triss přepravit všechny mágy do Koviru, zapříčiní tím, že pozornost lovců se přesune na všechny nelidi. Také tím zajistíte, že Triss půjde do Kaer Morhenu, aby vám pomohla odrazit Divoký hon. Ještě než Divoký hon zaútočí, setká se šťastně s Ciri, které daruje magický kámen, jež při aktivaci sešle na zem ohnivou kouli, která poškodí všechny útočníky kromě Ciri samotné. Po bitvě jde s Yennefer a Avallac'hem do Novigradu a pokusí se o sjednocení Lóže čarodějek. Ubytuje se U Rozmarýnu a tymiánu, krčmě vlastněné Dandelionem. Štěstí jim ale nepřeje, protože Ida Emean rovnou odmítne a Francesca Findabair nemůže odejít ze svého království, ve kterém zuří válka. Když se Geralt později vrátí, nadává mu za to, že vystavil Ciri nebezpečí, když jí vzal na Sabbath, aby čelila Imlerithovi. Poté ho informuje, že jediná členka Lóže, kterou se jí podařilo nalézt, je Filippa Eilhart, jež byla uvězněna ve své soví podobě Arthurem de Vleesterem. Ten jí potom upnul kolem nohy dimeritiový kroužek. Co je ještě horší, dostala se do vlastnictví Zoltana Chivayho, který ji prohrál v karetní hře. Naštěstí se jí podařilo nalézt její pírko. Použitím hydromancie u fontány za Passiflorou vyvěštila, že je teď majetkem Sigismunda Dijkstry. Pospíchali k jeho lázním, kde Fillipa, bláhově zbavená kroužku, v lidské podobě rozpoutala peklo. Poté, co se Geraltovi podařilo ji zadržet, byla odvedena Triss do bezpečí. Svádění Geralt může několikrát znovu obnovit svůj románek s Triss. Když se snaží propašovat syna lady Ingrid Vegebuld přes lovce čarodějek, Triss se opije, což vede k tomu, že jí Geralt při ohňostrojích políbí. Pokud na konci Teď nebo nikdy Geralt vyzná svoji lásku (a za předpokladu, že ji předtím políbil), Triss na oko odjede na lodi do Koviru. Ale vrátí se, čímž přeruší Dijkstrovo vyprávění o jeho románku s Filippou Eilhart. Požádá o soukromý rozhovor s Geraltem v majáku, kde se spolu potom pomilují. Během hydromancie při pátrání po Fillipě se vize v odrazu vody změní na neznámý dům. Když na ni Geralt zatlačí, prozradí, že ji král Tankred nabídl místo dvorní rádkyně. Také dodá, že dům se nachází v Pont Vanis a bude patřit jí. Tam chce, aby se spolu po poražení Divokého honu usadili. Pokud Geralt najde jednu z Trissiných ztracených náušnic v posteli na Kaer Morhen, může jí ji vrátit. Během epilogu se Geralt a Triss usadí ve vzdáleném Koviru. Geralt sem tam vezme nějakou zakázku, spíše ze zvyku než z potřeby, protože Triss vydělává jmění jakožto rádkyně kovirského krále. Pokud se Geralt pokusí svést Triss i Yennefer, navnadí ho na společnou trojku, přičemž ho ale nechají přivázaného v posteli U Rozmarýnu a tymiánu. Pokud Geralt v hlavním příběhu svedl Triss, objeví se pak během jeho dobrodružství i v Toussaintu, kde ji pak lze stále nalézt na lavičce v jeho vinici. Po úkolu Blood run ''Geralt obdrží dopis od Triss, který odstartuje úkol ''Turn and Face the Strange. ''Dopis je předčítán jejím hlasem, a nejenže nám detailně popíše, co objevila ve výzkumu Profesora Moreau, ale také vyjadřuje, jak moc si Triss přeje, aby byl Geralt v bezpečí a brzo se k ní vrátil. Během úkolu ''The Warble of a Smitten Knight ''může při rytířském utkání Geralt přísahat na lásku svojí slečny. Pokud je tou Triss, Geralt pronese "''přísahám na lásku svojí paní, Triss Ranuncul, že budu dodržovat rytířské ctnosti". (pozn. překladatelky: nehrála jsem hru v češtině, takže pokud někdo ano, ať klidně přepíše přesná Geraltova slova.) Když je hotová hlavní dějová linie Krve a vína, může se Geralt vrátit domů na Corvo Bianco, kde ho čeká překvapení, a sice Triss. Obejmou se a vydají ven, na prosluněný hrbolek, ze kterého lze vidět celou vinici. Tam spolu vedou debatu na mnohá témata, včetně aktuální situace v Koviru a svých vlastních romantických plánech, které mají pro budoucnost. Komentář vývojáře Triss Ranuncul je v našich hrách určitě jedna z hlavních vedlejších postav, protože se ocitla ve všech třech pokračováních a hrála zcela klíčovou roli. Tahle mladá, ale neuvěřitelně talentovaná čarodějka sdílí s Geraltem velice komplikovanou minulost. Jejich vztah je někde mezi přechodným románkem a dlouholetým, pevným přátelstvím. Charakteristický vzhled Triss Ranuncul, jako tvar jejího obličeje, účes a postava, byl založen na modelu vytvořeném pro druhou hru. Jediné, co se hodně změnilo, je její oblečení – teď je elegantnější, víc zapadá do Novigradu, města bohatství a módy, ve kterém teď žije. Pořád na něm lze ale vidět její vlastní styl, například zalíbení ve střizích, které zdůrazňují její úzký pas, což je v knihách Trissina největší pýcha. '' – str. 120, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Artbook Zápisy do deníku ''Vždy jsem považoval za věc mimořadné pýchy, že můžu počítat Triss Ranuncul z Mariboru mezi své nejdražší a nejbližší přátele. Tato výjimečně nadaná čarodějka byla zářící hvězdou svého povolání, bývalou dvorní poradkyní krále Foltesta a slavnou hrdinkou z bitvy u Soddenu, známou jako Čtrnácta z Pahorku - a přeci žádným způsobem nepřípomínala své často nesnesitelně hašteřivé sestry v magii. Její šikovná mysl, vřelý úsměv a značné osobní kouzlo dokázalo roztát i ta nejzatvrzelejší srdce. Ačkoli můj vztah k Triss byl vždy povahou bratrský, Geralt z Rivie v jednom okamžiku její šarm shledal neodolatelným. Od té doby byli tito dva provázáni city mnohem hlubšími než povrchním záletem pomíjívé lásky. Yennefer řekla Geraltovi, že se Triss nedávno usadila ve svobodném městě Novigradu. Ze zákulisí Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů Čarodějnice Triss Ranuncul, Geraltova přítelkyně a bývalá milenka, je jednou z nejdůležitějších vedlejších postav v Zaklínači 2: Vrahové králů. Doprovází našeho hrdinu na cestách a hráčova rozhodnutí ohledně ní hluboce ovlivní příběh. "Pokud Triss Ranuncul nemůže být moje přítelkyně, chci, aby alespoň byla moje sestra" — tato fráze se může zdát humorná, ale vystihuje přesně to, o co jsme se snažili, když jsme dělali na jejím novém vzhledu. Její vzhled se změnil asi nejvíc ze všech z předchozí hry. Její nové oblečení má být stejně tak elegantní jako pohodlné a praktické pro cestování. Použili jsme doublet z 15. století. Jeho úzký střih skvěle zvýrazňuje čarodějčinu postavu, hlavně, když je spárován s kalhotami a vysokými botami. Mužské oblečení, bezprsté kožené rukavice a sepnuté vlasy, jí odlišují od ostatních žen a dělají z ní "tomboye". Trissina povaha se také změnila. Už není ta holka, co se "směje jako zvoneček". Teď je z ní rozhodná, odvážná žena. Ví, co chce, a nebojí se riskovat, aby toho dosáhla. Její nový vzhled toto odráží. Dá se říct, že Triss vyrostla a zmoudřela, ačkoli neztratila svůj osobní šarm a půvab. Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon Triss je prostě jedna z hlavních vedlejších postav ve všech našich hrách, protože hraje velmi důležitou roli v klíčových momentech. Tato mladá, ale neobyčejně nadaná čarodějnice je s Geraltem propojena komplikovanou historií, která leží někde mezi střídavým románkem a hlubokým, mnohaletým přátelstvím. Trissiny hlavní znaky, jako tvar jejího obličeje, styl účesu a postava, byla převážně založeny na jejím vzhledu z předchozí hry. Jenom její oblečení se rapidně změnilo— je teď elegantnější, víc zapadá do stylu Novigradu, města bohatství a módy, ve kterém teď žije. Trissino oblečení odráží její pohnutky a také její zalíbení ve střizích, které podtrhnou její úzký pas, její hlavní chloubu. Zajímavosti * V Krvi Elfů se naráží na to, že Triss nedokázala pochopit vztah mezi Geraltem a Yennefer, a tak moc ji to fascinovalo, že použila trochu magie, aby svedla Geralta. * Triss se objevila na obálce polského Playboye (05/2011). * Jméno "Triss" znamená šťastný nebo požehnaný (z latiny). * Třetí díl obsahuje alternativní oblečení pro Triss zdarma. Rozdíly oproti knihám * Po její "smrti" na Soddenském pahorku a následném vzkříšení si Triss povzdechne, že "už nikdy nebude moct nosit šaty s odhaleným dekoltem", což naznačuje, že si na hrudi stále nese památky bitvy. Nicméně ve hrách se poměrně obsáhle odhaluje, přičemž na jejím hrdle nelze spatřit žádné známky jizev. Také tvrdí, že "ostatní mě znali jen zpovzdálí, poznávali mě hlavně podle mých nádherných vlasů. A já jsem, sakra, už žádné neměla!", čímž říká, že při bitvě přišla o všechny, nebo alespoň značnou část svých vlasů. Potom ale dodává: "Byli jsme vyléčeni, sešiti, náš dřívější vzhled se nám vrátil, stejně jako vlasy a zrak". * Ve hrách ji vidíme s červenou kšticí, nicméně v knihách jsou její vlasy popisované jako kaštanové barvy, což je pouze načervenalá hnědá. * V příbězích je Triss alergická na magické lektvary, takže se může léčit pouze skrze amulety. Ve hře je ale jako jeden z prvních úkolů nasbírat ingredience na léčivý lektvar pro Triss (ačkoli Vesemir se letmo zmiňuje o její alergii, a tedy že lektvar potřebuje speciální ingredience). * Ve hře jsou její oči zelené, ale v knížce jsou modré. Galerie People Triss full.png People Triss battle.png People Triss undressed.png TWAG Triss.png Triss - Concept Art.jpg Tw2 full Triss.png Tw2 full Triss 1.png Tw2 Triss accuses.jpg Triss-TW3-new-render.png The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Triss.jpg Triss Merigold-Ranuncul - Artwork.jpg TW3 alternative Triss concept.jpg Tw3 Alternate look for Triss.jpg Tw3 smilling Triss.png Tw3 Triss and Yamurlak.jpg Tw3 cardart neutral triss.png Tw3 cardart neutral triss alt.png People Triss Merigold.png Romance Triss1.png Romance Triss2 censored.png Triss Merigold.jpg Triss_Merigold_Gwent_standalone_card_art.png ar:تريس ميريغولد da:Triss Merigold de:Triss Merigold en:Triss Merigold es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold it:Triss Merigold nl:Triss Merigold pl:Triss Merigold pt-br:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sk:Triss Merigold uk:Трісс Мерігольд zh:特莉絲‧梅莉葛德 Kategorie:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Postavy (ve hře) Kategorie:Prolog Kategorie:Kapitola III Kategorie:Kapitola V Kategorie:Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů (PC hra) Kategorie:Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů - Postavy Kategorie:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon - Postavy Kategorie:O Víně a Krvi - Postavy Kategorie:Čarodějové